1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for jointing of concrete elements.
2. Prior Art
During insertion of grouting (concrete) in the joint between disposed concrete elements, it is of significance that the grouting is supplied in a sufficient, not to large amount, and such that no mass is left on the concrete element surface, outside of the joint area itself. A problem in connection with known devices for jointing concrete elements, is that the elements because of variations during the molding of these may have different surface levels on the respective sides of the joint. Further the joint itself may between the concrete elements have a slightly different width, varying from producer to producer.
In today""s introduction of grouting between the such disposed concrete elements, the grouting is supplied largely xe2x80x9cbatchwisexe2x80x9d, e.g. by a wheelbarrow, which is emptied along the joint, and thereafter the grouting is leveled manually, e.g. by the aid of spades. It has also been tried to supply the grouting by wheel carried box structures, which are driven along the joint. However, problems has then occurred wherein a significant part of the mass has ended up on the surface of the concrete elements, outside of the joint area itself. These present supply methods are labor intensive, both with respect to xe2x80x9cdeliveryxe2x80x9d and with respect to finishing treatment/cleaning, e.g., of the element surfaces outside of the joint area.
From the Norwegian patent 13042 it is known a groove filler for repair of highway lanes, consisting of a plurality of surfaces mounted with respect to each other, mainly in rhombic configuration, such that they during displacement along the highway, scrapes off tops and xe2x80x9chillsxe2x80x9d and carry the scraped off mass into and down to the worn sections, i.e. the xe2x80x9cvalleysxe2x80x9d between the xe2x80x9chillsxe2x80x9d.
From the German patent 2.422.159 a box like device is known for supply of grouting or concrete mass on bricks or similar blocks in a wall construction, before placement of a further layer of bricks or blocks, whereby at least one of the walls of the box is adapted for displacement in the height direction, for adjustment of the thickness of the deposited grouting.
The present invention relates to a device for supplying grouting into the joint between disposed concrete elements, whereby the above mentioned disadvantages of the present supplying methods are overcome. The invention thus relates to such a device for continuous supply of grouting into joints between longitudinal concrete elements, which are disposed chiefly horizontally next to each other to form, e.g., floors in building constructions, comprising a rhombic hopper means adapted for displacement along the joint, wherein at least two side walls, which are adjoining each other in the hopper means, and which in operative condition of the hopper means are situated on opposite sides of a plane through the joint, together forms an accumulating plow for leading the grouting in towards a vertical plane through the joint, wherein the side walls are supported by a frame, are latitudinally displaceable with respect to each other, and under the effect of their own weight and possibly by the aid of a further, external direct action, are held with an adjustable force against the surface of the concrete elements, when the device is operated, wherein the hopper means is placed under the lower discharge end of a container, said discharge end being equipped with a damper means, which is operated by an actuator coupled to a level sensor in the hopper means.
The invention will be explained in more detail referring to the enclosed drawings, wherein the further details of the invention will be clarified, in which: